


What Are Fake Husbands For

by sweetiejelly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Gwen's fault. She asked if Merlin would fuck, marry, or kill her, Morgana, or Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Fake Husbands For

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】What Are Fake Husbands For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534008) by [ambertria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertria/pseuds/ambertria)



> Started this a while back for merlin_writer's friends to lovers' theme. Used my own prompt re: fuck-marry-kill game turning from celebs to their friend group.

Merlin Emrys is an open book in all regards but two – one, he has magic; two, he's in love with his friend Arthur Pendragon. 

To the first secret, only five people are privy – his mum, his uncle Gaius, his friend Will, his ex-girlfriend Freya, and his best mate Lance. 

The second secret Merlin guards as close to his chest as he could. Nobody knows, he's sure. He himself didn't even know for years. 

Then two months ago, Merlin kissed Arthur. And Arthur kissed him back, not to be outdone. It _was_ a game of spin the bottle, after all. Arthur's lips were soft and confident and Arthur's hands felt big and warm, cradling Merlin's face until it tingled and turned red with want. 

But well, it was a stupid game of spin the bottle. Arthur kissed Gwen just the same way. It didn't _mean_ anything. Of course it didn't. 

Life went on. They went to school. Arthur had footie practice. Merlin had his secret magical training with Gaius. They all gossiped about their professors Mithian and Elena, who Morgana swore were holding hands and sharing sauces and dips during lunch. 

Friday nights they all hang out, usually at the Pendragon mansion because it was the most spacious and Uther always sprung for take-out. 

It was fine. It was good. Merlin was even gaining better control over his magic. He could properly spell a gargoyle to life now. 

What he can't do apparently is keep his big mouth shut. The thing is, it's Gwen who asks. Sweetest of them all Gwen, against whom Merlin has built no defences. 

“You're cheating. You're so cheating,” she says, laughing. “You can't just kill Rory cause he never properly dies, marry The Doctor cause it won't be a proper marriage because he's an alien with two hearts and more than one spouse anyway, and then kiss Amy cause she's adorable and married. Not that I wouldn't either because she is _totally_ adorable. But that's not the point. You're still cheating!” 

Merlin shrugs, sheepish. 

“Okay okay,” she grabs one of his hands and tugs. “How about fuck, marry, or kill one of _us_? Me,” she points at herself, “Morgana,” she jerks her thumb at where Morgana's only half watching the murder mystery on the telly, “and Arthur.” She waves her hand in the general direction where the rest of their group are in the next room playing video games. “Go!” 

Merlin groans because, first of all, ugh, he really shouldn't have drank this much of Morgana's brew. He's pretty sure it's half magic and at least a fifth vodka. Second, Gwen's asking if he would fuck, marry, or kill Arthur, and Merlin's mind is pretty stuck on the first two options. 

Thirdly, Gwen's still looking at him like the sweet angel that she's proving _not_ to be at the moment. 

“Erm,” Merlin stalls. 

Except Morgana goads him in that nonchalant way she has. “Come on, Merlin, out with it. You can't _think_ about it. That's not how the game works.” 

So Merlin take a deep breath and lets it all out in a quick breath. “Kiss you, Gwen, kill Morgana – sorry, Morgana – and marry Arthur.” 

Of course, that's when Arthur steps into the room. 

It feels like time slows to a disastrous trickle: 

The vase shatters (Arthur's eyes snap to his). 

The water breaks (Gwen's eyes bug out and Morgana's mouth makes an O). 

The stems stick out in all directions, spilling haphazardly onto the white carpet (Merlin blush takes over his whole face and he wrenches his eyes away from Arthur). 

“I'd kill Morgana, too” is the only thing Arthur offers before he grabs a water and leaves again. 

Morgana rolls her eyes, not at all offended, and pelts Arthur with a kernel of popcorn. “Love you, too, little brother.” 

Then– 

She turns her full attention to Merlin. 

_Disastrous._

Merlin wishes he knew more than a couple of spells. If only he could stop time or rewind it. But it's too late. His secret's out. 

He'd _marry_ Arthur. Everyone knows that's as good a confession of love as any. 

~~ 

Arthur is nothing if not a prat on occasion. This Merlin knows well. He just hasn't counted on Arthur being a prat about _this._

Merlin's head is full of magical phrases repeating themselves serpentine and golden – he's just stepped out of a session with Gaius – so the last thing he expects to see is Arthur propped up against the wall _waiting_ for him. 

"Ahh!" Merlin squawks, undignified, unprepared. "What are you doing here?" 

Arthur smirks at him. "Walking my husband home, of course, as you do." 

Merlin glares, cheeks burning. "Who'd marry you?" He storms off, his heart a possessed typewriter going clackity-clack-clack in his chest. 

"Last I heard, _you._ " Arthur catches up to him easily, arm brushing his. "Want me to carry your books?" 

"Bugger off." 

"Come on, _Mer_ lin." Arthur nudges him. "Let's not fight." 

Truth be told, Merlin doesn't _want_ to fight with Arthur. He just wants his friend back to crush on in _secret._ He wants it not to be awkward. He wants Arthur to look at him normally again and not like– not like he's got a crick in his neck all the time. 

They walk side by side past the tennis court, past the rows of birch trees and dandelions, and it's actually nice. Merlin doesn't mind it in any case. At least not until Arthur opens his mouth again. 

"Where do you suppose we'd go on our honeymoon?" 

Merlin rounds on him, face hot. "It's not funny anymore, Arthur, so just stop!" 

"Wait!" Arthur grabs his wrist before he could storm off a second time. "I didn't mean–" Arthur rubs his thumb across the back of Merlin's hand, a gentlest touch. Then he drops Merlin's hand like a hot bun and crosses his arms. "I–" Arthur looks away then back at him. His jaw muscle twitches. 

Merlin wishes he wasn't attracted to all that Arthur is. Still, he doesn't need to go easy on Arthur, doesn't want to. "You what? Think it's funny to tease me about a stupid game? Does it stroke your ego? Is that it?" 

"I'd marry you, too," Arthur blurts. 

It's the last thing Merlin expects him to say. "What?" 

"At first I thought for sure it'd be fuck." Arthur's eyes drop to Merlin's mouth. "But that's only part of what I want." 

Merlin's heart hammers in his chest. _What? What! What!?_ "What." 

"I want to date you, idiot." Arthur huffs. 

"That's not how you ask a person out, prat!" Merlin shoots back, but can't help the small smile staining the edge of his mouth. 

Arthur ducks his head on a grin. "Merlin, are you free tomorrow night? Or do you have more magic practice?" 

Merlin's gaze snaps up to Arthur's. _What?!_

Arthur shrugs. "You get a little gold in your eyes sometimes," he gestures. "It's distracting. From your lips." Arthur thumbs over Merlin's bottom lip and Merlin opens, surprised, turned on, all the mix of feelings he has tied up with Arthur. 

Arthur leans in and kisses him, no hesitation, no secrets. 

It surpasses their first kiss by far. 

Merlin supposes he can skip _one_ practice. In any case, his secret's out now. He can practise anytime. He can probably even practise on Arthur. After all, what are fake husbands for? 


End file.
